logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Logopedia:Requests for adminship
Support Oppose Comments Support *I agree with this. Oppose Comments Crazy Muzzarino Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log After waiting 6 months to request administrative rights from the month of getting rollback, I'm deciding to request to be an administrator for good work on contributing to the wiki by adding logos that have never been on Logopedia before.--Muzzarino 10:49, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Support *I completely agree. I have seen you edit regularly and taking care of vandals the best you can. You truly deserve to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 11:31, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Oppose * Comments * NewYorkCity101 Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log I would like to nominate this user as an Administrator. He has accumulated enough edits to be eligible, has a clean slate, and is rather passionate about protecting this site from vandals. He might be a great asset to this website. 21:26, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Support *I agree, he's been fighting vandalism and helping out add new logos here.Muzzarino 21:34, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Logovis, thank you so much for the nomination last week, I truly feel honored by this nomination and cannot be more thankful. I would like to mention a couple things that I would do as an administrator. What was said about what I do is completely true. I come to Logopedia at least once a day to make some edits to improve it. My harsh feelings towards vandals comes from a personal moral that it is wrong to just mess up people's work for one's own benefit; I try not to go overboard though. Also, I have attempted to start a couple forums about certain issues on Logopedia that need to be fixed. As an administrator, I will continue to perform these tasks and use my new abilities as one appropriately. Aside from the issues, I would like to compliment this site because Logopedia is truly a remarkable wiki that can be very informative with logo history and I am thrilled to be a part of it. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 21:41, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Imnew7373 Talk · · · type=block&page=User: }}}} Block log · · type=rights&page=User: }}}} User Rights log I have made lots of User Reports, Undos, Image Delete Requests and good editing. Between this I have rollback currently. I have real big responsibility to follow rules and policy and I can block users if listed on User Reports. Also I should fix spamming, block vandals, and help everyone to be very constructive here.Imnew7373 (talk) 23:14, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Support *Congradulations on your hardwork catching vandals in acts. I would agree that you should be an admin.Muzzarino 23:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for your help that day dealing with that vandal. I appreciate it and truly agree that you deserve the right to be an administrator. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 02:11, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Oppose Comments ='Inactive requests for adminship'= Support Oppose *User was just granted rollback. Would like to wait a bit before considering her for adminship. In addition, this request was not published correctly (the Support, Oppose, and Comment sections were missing) and I had to fix it. Alxeedo TALK 08:34, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Comments Final Decision